koctrainingmanualfandomcom-20200214-history
WILDS
ATTACKING WILDERNESS: Wildernesses provide several things. 1st- cities that control a wilderness recieve production bonuses associated with the type of wild. 2nd- if attacked and defeated they provide an immediate additon to your resources based on the level of wilderness and type. 3rd- certain quests require you conquer certain levels of wilderness. 4th-The necessary crests for 3rd and 4th 5th and 6th city deeds are typically found in level 5+ wildernesses (they will not be found each and everytime you win a level 5+ wild battle). You will have to search/battle many times in 5+ level wilds to find the necessary crests! Be careful to check to see if the Wilderness is owned by another player. 1st you need to have 2 waves of attackers. The 1st wave should consist of enough infantry (Militia,scouts,pikemen, or swordsmen) to disable/destroy the traps. Send as many infantry as the # of traps found at target wild (see below). You will lose whatever type you send, so send the cheapest (militia)(some people prefer scouts because they are faster). IMMEDIATELY after launching the 1st wave launch the main attack with main force sufficient to overwhelm the defenders. Remember: Upgraded weapons (poison edge), armor(metal alloy), health (health potions) fletching, and Knight combat skill points all make combat easier for you the higher they are. The following is the type and number of defending units at each level of wilderness in order; Supply Troop - Militiamen - Scout - Pikemen - Swordmen - Archer - Cavalry -Heavy Cavalry - Ballista - Battering Ram - Catapult - Traps lv1 50 50 1 lv2 100 100 50 50 5 5 lv3 200 200 100 100 50 10 10 lv4 500 500 200 200 100 50 20 20 lv5 1000 1000 500 500 200 100 50 50 50 lv6 1500 1500 1000 1000 500 200 100 100 100 lv7 3000 3000 1500 1500 1000 500 200 50 150 150 lv8 6000 6000 3000 3000 1500 1000 500 100 50 300 300 lv9 12000 12000 6000 6000 3000 1500 1000 200 100 50 600 lv10 25000 25000 12000 12000 6000 3000 1500 400 200 100 50 1200 RECOMMENDED MINIMUM ATTACK FORCE Kingdoms of Camelot Training Manual Wilderness Troops Needed for No Loses (adjusted slightly higher just in case) **Levels 8+ will always cost you some archers. Have level 9 Fletching.** Level 1 - 100 Archers Level 2 - 300 Archers (send 5 militia first to take out the traps) Level 3 - 500 Archers (send 10 militia first to take out the traps) Level 4 - 1000 Archers (level 5 fletching) (send 20 militia first to take out the traps) Level 5 - 2500 Archers (Level 6 Fletching) (send 50 militia first to take out the traps) Level 6 - 5000 Archers (Level 7 Fletching) (send 100 militia first to take out the traps) Level 7 - 10000 Archers (Level 8 Fletching) (send 150 militia first to take out the traps) Level 8 – 25000 Archers (500 loss) (send 300 militia first to take out the traps) Level 9 – 50000 Archers (1500 loss) (send 600 militia first to take out the traps) Level 10 – 90000 Archers (3000 loss) (send 1200 militia first to take out the traps)